Screaming and Yelling
by CowgirlPrincess
Summary: Songfic to Taylor Swift's The Way I Loved You.


A/N The characters are not mine. They're all JK Rowling's.

He is sensible and so incredible  
And all my single friends are jealous  
He says everything I need to hear and it's like  
I couldn't ask for anything better

"Hey love." I look up and smile as he kisses my cheek.

"Hey."

"Ready to go?"

"Sure." I closed the book and set it down.

He opens up my door and I get into his car  
And he says, you look beautiful tonight  
And I feel perfectly fine

He hurried in front of me to get to the door before I do. That way he can open the door and hold it for me without me protesting against it.

"You look absolutely beautiful by the way." He whispered as I went past him.

But I've been screamin' and fightin'  
And kissin' in the rain  
And it's two a.m. and I'm cursin' your name  
You're so in love that you act insane  
And that's the way I loved you

I sighed as we walked down past the lake, remembering what happened there almost two years before. I lost a friend, a suitor, and myself that day. Then I thought it was just another fight with Potter. I had those all the time. I didn't think of how those thoughts could change.

Breakin' down and comin' undone  
It's a roller-coaster kinda rush  
And I never knew I could feel that much  
And that's the way I loved you

_Emotions are fickle things aren't they…_

He respects my space and never makes me wait  
And he calls exactly when he says he will  
He's close to my mother  
Talks business with my father  
He's charming and endearing, and I'm comfortable

I realized that he'd been talking. "I'm sorry, what was that?"

"I wasn't late earlier was I? I try not to be since I know that can be frustrating."

"No. I was early. I wanted to read a little bit before."

"Oh. Alright. You're parents are nice people."

"They liked you. Daddy decided you were quite suited for his baby girl."

But I've been screamin' and fightin'  
And kissin' in the rain  
And it's two a.m. and I'm cursin' your name  
You're so in love that you act insane  
And that's the way I loved you

"Oh dear! It's starting to rain."

"It's fine I don't mind."

"But it's quite late as well. It's 2 in the morning. You don't want to be caught after curfew do you?"

"Why ever not?" I turned to him, and looked up at him. Water was running down his face as he was looking down at me.

I closed my eyes and leaned my head back. Letting the rain fall on me and remembered the last time I had been caught out in the rain a month before.

Breakin' down and comin' undone  
It's a roller-coaster kinda rush  
And I never knew I could feel that much  
And that's the way I loved you

_"Evans! Evans! What in the world are you doing?"_

_"Dancing in the rain Potter! What does it look like I'm doing?"_

_"It's two in the morning..."_

_"So?"  
_

_"Aren't you cold?"_

"_Why do you care?" I asked spinning towards him._

"_I always care. Always have. Always will." I looked up into hazel eyes, and saw something I hadn't seen before. It was a short and chaste kiss, and he ran right after, but there was something there…_

He can't see the smile I'm fakin'  
And my heart's not breakin'  
'Cause I'm not feelin' anything at all

He smiles at me, and I force a smile back. He leans down and gives me a chaste kiss. The feeling wasn't the same.

And you were wild and crazy  
Just so frustrating, intoxicating, complicated  
Got away by some mistake and now

"James."

"Yes?"

"You're not James."

"I don't follow?"

"You say you're James, you look like James. But you're not James."

"Who am I?"

"I don't know. But this isn't the James that I fell for, not the James who I kissed in the rain just a few months ago. He's gone."

I'll be screamin' and fightin'  
And kissin' in the rain  
It's two a.m. and I'm cursin' your name  
I'm so in love that I acted insane  
And that's the way I loved you

"Lily-"

"No. You've changed. And I can't do this anymore. I'm relaxed, comfortable…I'm a red head. That's not natural. Love made me crazy, made me scream and yell. But it doesn't work when it's only one sided. Tell the James I fell for that I'll be here in the rain. At 2 am. Waiting and cursing his name for making me wait. But I'll be here."

Breakin' down and comin' undone  
It's a roller-coaster kinda rush  
And I never knew I could feel that much  
And that's the way I loved you

"I thought you hated me before."

"No. I hated certain aspects. I hated the arrogance. I hated the bullying. I hated how I couldn't control my emotions around you. But I never hated you. But at the same time, you could take away the arrogance and the bullying, but you could still be you. You could still be wild crazy James that could bring out all of my sides."

And that's the way I loved you  
I never knew I could feel that much  
And that's the way I loved you

I stayed outside in the rain there. And the next night. And the next night. Each time standing in the rain and cursing James Potter for making me wait yet again.

Then one night at dinner, the Marauders came into the Great Hall, laughing loudly and drawing attention to themselves. I turned to watch them, to see if maybe Potter had decided to emerge again.

The custard exploded on each of the tables, firecrackers filling the room, spelling out, "We're back!"

I smiled. And turned to look again at the boys as they walked along the table to their seats, James gave me a smirk, and winked suggestively.

It rained again that night. And yet again at 2 am I stood out in the rain. My arms outstretched and my head thrown back.

"Hey Evans!"

"You're late Potter." I snarled with a smile.

"Meh. You know you love me."

"That's true." I looked at him to see an amazed smile, I had never confirmed that fact before.

"Go out with me Evans?"

"What do you think?" I smiled, and again got that rush that had been missing for months as we kissed in the rain.

Next thing I knew it I was on the ground sitting in a puddle and splattered with mud. James stood above struggling not to laugh.

"POTTER!" Then screaming, yelling, and laughing we played in the rain until morning.

A/N To tell you the truth, I've never really been a big fan of songfics. But I thought I'd give it a try and see.


End file.
